


Guardian Angel: Gibbs

by anny385



Series: Guardian Angel Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's Gibbs Guardian Angel talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel: Gibbs

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Guardian Angel

Gibbs

My name is Angela and I am Jethro Leroy Gibbs's Guardian Angel. I was there when he saw something terrible and consoled him. I appeared to him and tried to calm him down. I watched over him at night sitting by his bed watching him sleep.

I was there when he met Shannon in Stillwater and I knew that he was in love. I had also watched out for him when he was overseas fighting. I had to make sure he came out alive and I took my job seriously.

I was there when he got married to Shannon and was there after their daughter Kelly was born. She was a beautiful child and was saddened when they both died. I was there right beside him when he grabbed his gun and was about to kill himself. I talked him out of it, but it was a hard thing to do. As Astrid said we can't stop death and neither could Shannon and Kelly's Guardian Angels.

I tried to make him stop as he set up his rifle to kill the guy that killed his wife and child, but of course he didn't listen and he sure didn't see me. I watched in shock as the bullet left the gun and made it's way to its target.

I was there when he got hurt and was almost killed, but luckily he wasn't. I was there when he started working for NCIS too and was there on the many raids they were on.

I was there as he walked into the isolation chamber that Tony was inside of when he had the plague. I knew Gibbs was worried and so I told him that everything would be okay. I smiled and waved to Astrid when I saw her beside Tony's bed.

I was there once again when he got blown up on the boat and he had to relive the death of his wife and child. I was there beside his bed when he was in a coma and watched as Tony stood at the foot of his bed with Astrid and Jennifer Shepherd and her Guardian Angel Taylor.

I was there when he decided to hand over his badge and gun to Tony leaving him in charge. I tried to change his mind, but it was already made up. I could see that everyone's Guardian Angel was with them including Abby's who's name is Cat, or rather Caitlin. No, it's not Kate who's Abby's Guardian Angel. Each of the Angels's had a hand on their charge as they all watched Gibbs walk away. Even Ducky's Guardian Angel Caleb was there.

That night each of the Guardian Angels went with the charges trying to console them about Gibbs leaving. I still tried to change his mind, but still he wouldn't listen to me and left to Mexico. I made my way towards the elevator I too was gone from the building as Gibbs was.

The End


End file.
